Zatalie Love Story Part 1
by XTwilightCutieX
Summary: The rest is coming soon.


Kenny: Everybody take 10! You deserve it!

(Everyone breaks their separate ways. Zac follows Natalie when she goes to say hello to her family.)

Denise: Sweetie you were great!

Natalie: Thanks! Hey guys . . .

Joe, Nick, & Kevin: -looking at Natalie weirdly because Debby told then that they could be uncles-

Natalie: Ok . . . Hey Debs! –hugs her-

Debby: You are ah-mazing!

Natalie: -weird look- Massie much?

(They both start laughing.)

Zac: They need me and Corbin for "The Boys Are Back." –kisses Natalie-

The Family: Ooh. . .

Natalie: What? He is my boyfriend, isn't he?

(Zac finishes his dance and runs back over, sweating.)

Natalie: -wipes his forehead and give him some water- There you go! Got to go!

(Natalie and Zac run to the center of the floor.)

Kenny: A Night to Remember! 5, 6, 7, 8!

(The music starts and the Jonas' mouths drop in amazement.)

(The dance finishes.)

Kenny: Do you remember "I Want It All?"

Natalie: -nods 'yes'-

Kenny: Run it with Lucas so you can teach it to Ashley tomorrow since she's absent. –angry-

(They bring in the prop table.)

Natalie: Come on, Lucas!

(The music starts.)

Joe: Where is Kevin?

Nick: He said he was hanging out with some girl.

Debby: You don't think . . .?

Joe: I never think!

Debby: It's probably nothing anyway!

(I Want It All ends.)

Kenny: Great rehearsal! I'll see everyone tomorrow. –leaves the room-

Natalie: We'll see you guys at the house. We're going to go get some lunch!

(Natalie and Zac go to the locker room and the Jonas family and Debby leave.)

*In the Locker room*

Zac: You were great today! –grabs Natalie's waist and pulls her toward him-

Natalie: Not now, Zac. Maybe later. Maybe. Just change.

(Natalie changes into a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a brown camisole, and a rose yellow half jacket with a pair of black wedge flip flops.)

(Her hair is straightened and is put up in the back with a clip. Her bangs are swept off to the side.)

Zac: You look great!

Natalie: Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself!

(Zac changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt with a pair of white sneakers.)

Zac: Let's go get the test. –grabs Natalie's hand and they leave-

*In the Car*

Natalie: What if it's positive?

Zac: We'll figure out a way to deal with it.

Natalie: -sighs- This is turning into Secret Life of the American Teenager!

Zac: -starts driving-

Natalie: Stupid broken condom.

(They get to the drugstore.)

Zac: Do you want me to come in with you?

Natalie: Yes, please.

Zac: -puts on a pair of shades-

Natalie: -puts on her brown XOXOs-

(They walk into the store and go over to the 'adult' section.)

(Natalie picks up a test and they run into another couple.)

(Natalie and Zac's shade fall off and so do the other couple's.)

???: I am so sor—Natalie?!

Natalie: Kevin?!

Zac: Kevin?!

Kevin: Zac?!

Ashley: Zac?!

Zac: Ashley?!

Natalie: Ashley?!

Ashley: Natalie?!

Natalie: What are you guys doing here?

Kevin: What are you doing with this? -holds up Natalie's test-

Zac: We could ask you the same thing! –holds up Ashley's test-

Ashley: Um . . .

Natalie: We all know what's really going on here. So let's just try and forget about it!

(They gather their things, put their shades back on, pay for the tests, and walk out.)

Natalie: So why did you miss rehearsal, Ash? –looking at Kevin-

Ashley: Kevin and I spent all day with each other and did some things . . .

Natalie: Kevin?!

Kevin: You did it too!

Natalie: But I'm not the one wearing a purity ring!

Zac: It doesn't matter! Are you guys going back to the house?

Kevin: Yeah, so Ashley can take her test.

Zac: Well, don't!

Natalie: We told my family that we were going to get lunch.

Ashley: I _am _kind of hungry. Where do you guys want to go for lunch?

Natalie: Mars 2112!

Zac: They have one in California?

Natalie: Yes. We'll meet you guys there!

(Natalie and Zac get into their car and Ashley and Kevin get into theirs. Zac and Kevin start driving to Mars 2112.)

*Outside Mars 2112*

Natalie: This place is so cool!

Ashley: I bet it's even cooler on the inside! Come on!

(They all walk in the restaurant.)

Hostess: Follow me to begin your journey to Mars!

(She leads them into a pod with several seats and a black screen. They take their seats and the doors close.)

*After the ride*

(The doors open and everyone steps out of the pod.)

Ashley: That was crazy!

Natalie: I need to sit down. –sits on the ground with her head between her legs-

Zac: You okay, babe?

Natalie: Yeah, I'm fine now.

Zac: Ok, I'll get us a table. –walks up to another podium- Table for four?

Waitress: Right this way.

(They follow the waitress down the stairs and to their table.)

Waitress: Right here.

Zac: Thanks.

Waitress: No problem. –winks at Zac-

Natalie: Did anyone else see that?

Ashley: The little slut!

(The waitress comes back with their free water.)

Waitress: -puts everyone's water on the table except for Natalie's-

Natalie: Excuse me? You forgot about me.

Waitress: -has an attitude- Right.

(The waitress comes back with Natalie's waiter.)

Waitress: Here you go. –pours the water slowly on Natalie's head and walks off-

Natalie: That is it! –walks over to the waitress and pulls her hair-

Waitress: What the hell?!

Natalie: You were flirting with my boyfriend! –gets a good look at the waitress- Vanessa?!

Vanessa: Go ahead and make fun! I can't book a role anywhere I go!

Natalie: Listen. I am sorry you can't get work and I am sorry that I stole the part of Gabriella away from you, but I am definitely not sorry for this. –pushes Vanessa- Now leave us alone!

Vanessa: What if I don't want to? –pushes Natalie-

Natalie: Don't you every put your hands on me again! –punches Vanessa into another waitress-

(The other waitress spills the tray of drinks she was carrying all over the three of them.)

(Natalie falls to the ground and breaks a heel. Her shades fell off.)

Zac: -runs over to them- Baby, are you okay?

Natalie: I'm fine. Dang, I broke a heel!

Zac: Let's get out of here before someone recognizes us! –helps Natalie up-

(Ashley, Natalie, Zac, and Kevin leave the restaurant.)

Kevin: Who was that girl anyway?

Natalie: Vanessa.

Zac: -drops Natalie- Hudgens?!

Natalie: -in pain- Yeah.

Zac: Sorry about that. –helps Natalie up again-

Ashley: What the hell is she doing working as a waitress?

Natalie: She can't get any work.

Kevin: Serves her right. Get it? Serves? *starts laughing but stops* I don't know why I even try.

(They get into their separate cars and start heading toward the Jonas house.)

*With Natalie and Zac*

Natalie: For a minute, I actually forgot about the test.

Zac: Don't get too happy, yet.

Natalie: Why not?

Zac: Because we are here. –pulls into the driveway-

Natalie: I can't breathe!

Zac: It's really not that serious.

Natalie: Sorry.

(They walk in the house and Ashley and Kevin follow them.)

Natalie: Hey . . .

Denise: -sees Natalie's clothes- What happened to you?!

Natalie: I'll tell you in a second. Come on, guys!

(They all go up to Natalie's bedroom.)

(Natalie and Ashley changed clothes and are in Natalie's bathroom taking the tests while Kevin and Zac are waiting in Natalie's room.)

(Natalie changed into an eggshell strapless linen dress with black leggings and black ballet flats. Her hair is curled into a high side ponytail.)

Ashley: -grabs her test off the counter- Thank god, I'm not pregnant!

Natalie: -looks at her test- Me either! –runs out and kisses Zac passionately-

Zac: Negative?

Natalie: Yes. And I know it's kind of late for this, but do mom and dad know that I had sex?

Kevin: Ugh . . .! Don't say that! And not that I know of. Let's go hang out downstairs.

(They all walk downstairs.)

Denise: Can you tell me what happened now?

Natalie: If you insist. –sits next to her mom- It's kind of long, though.

Debby: We have plenty of time. Go on.

Natalie: After rehearsing, Zac and I ran into Kevin and Ashley and decided to have lunch at Mars 2112. We got to our seats and the server starts to flirt with Zac. She "forgets" my water. Then, she come back with it and pours it over my head! I ran up to her and pulled her hair, got a better look, and found out that it was Vanessa Hudgens, the girl who's crushing on Zac!

Debby: And . . .?

Natalie: I pushed her into another waitress with a tray of drinks and they spilled all over us. And then I fell and broke my heel.

Joe: Wow . . .

Natalie: Oh my god!

Zac: What?!

Natalie: -baby voice- Mommy? Can we have a sleepover?

Denise: With whom?

Natalie: Zac, Debby, Joe, Nick, Selena, Kevin, and Ashley.

Denise: Fine, but call Selena now before it gets too late.

Natalie: Thank you, mommy! –gets out her iPhone and dials Selena's number-

Selena: -answers- Hello?

Natalie: Hey, it's Natalie! I'm having a sleepover and wanted to know if you wanted to come.

Selena: Cool! Is Ni- -

Natalie: -interrupts- Yes, your boyfriend is going to be there. He _is_ my brother.

Selena: What should I bring?

Natalie: The usual. Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, a swimsuit and things like that.

Selena: What time?

Natalie: Be here in like an hour.

Selena: Okay, bye! –hangs up-

(Natalie hangs up the phone.)

Natalie: She'll be here in an hour.

Zac: Do you want to come with me to get my stuff?

Natalie: Sure. I'll be back in second guys!

(Zac and Natalie leave the house.)

Denise: They are so cute together!

Nick: It doesn't bother you about the age difference?

Denise: I trust them.

*With Natalie and Zac*

Natalie: I thought I was going to die!

Zac: Why?

Natalie: I was so happy when the test read negative.

Zac: Me too. Have you met my parents?

Natalie: No, why?

Zac: Because I forgot that they were coming by. –pulls into his driveway-


End file.
